


the village rose

by roo (gayerthanamityy)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Village AU, two gays pine, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayerthanamityy/pseuds/roo
Summary: sonia nevermind was beautiful. long, soft blonde hair; smooth skin; piercing blue eyes- everyone in the village wanted her. but she didnt want any of them-well, until she made her demand.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Kudos: 7





	the village rose

sonia nevermind was beautiful. long, soft blonde hair; smooth skin; piercing blue eyes- everyone in the village wanted her. but she didnt want any of them-  
well, until she made her demand. 

creak.  
“dumb floorboards-“ akane owari whispered, delicately creeping down the stairs. she was trying to sneak out to see hear the witches announcement. that’s what everyone called her-  
the witch.

i mean, it was fair enough. she wore black all of the time, and hardly left her house, never socialising- so it had become a village wide challenge to win her hand.

and of course, akane wanted to be a part of it.

akane was as different as could be- brown hair, plain, tanned from working in the sun all day- she was normal on the inside too. not particularly smart, liked food and work.  
the one thing that set her apart was her strength, her athletics.  
those were incredible.

akane shook her head. enough dumb thought, comparing the two of them. she had to get to the pavilion. grabbing her shoes, she ran out the front door, slamming it behind her.

as she stumbled through the streets she grew up in, she took in the people. 

it was early- the market stalls were only opening now. and the sun had barely risen. it smelt good though. fresh. like... rain.

she arrived at the pavilion. hardly anyone was there yet- save for the witch of course. akane stared at her in awe. she had never seen her this close before.

“may i help you?”

that startled her. 

“oh no- just waiting for the announcement!! big thing isn’t it hahaha-  
well of course you know, you’re the w- you’re miss nevermind!! the village rose!! beautiful, but thorny.”

the witch just stared at her. goddam, why had she said that-

and then a giggle escaped the witch’s mouth. 

“thank you- call me sonia, however-“ and then she was laughing again.

sonia. a nice name. it suited her.

“um- akane. akane owari.”

sonia calmed down, smoothing out her skirts. 

“pleased to meet you, miss owari. i have a funny feeling you and i shall be friends.”


End file.
